monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantomaria Poltergeist's Diary
September 1st Today is my first day a Monster High! Soo excited! I still can't believe my mom, dad, and me are a family of poltergeist's. Well I'm walking up to Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. I'm soo nervous, but hey I always am nervous. I guess that's the down side of being super shy. Later! September 6th Today I was at Gloom Beach! Perfect time to try my new pool chair float! The only bad thing is that since I'm a ghost I can't tan. I have to stay completely pale. I saw the two ghouls I've been wanting to be friends with, but my shyness got the best of me again! Why is it that every time I can't talk to someone I have too, what's wrong with me! I still had a great time though. Lates! September 10th I'm at home in my room today. Herby's in his silver bird cage and I'm talking to Gretta Luinsky, my normie cousin. Well I wouldn't call her a normie, she's more of a ghost whisperor. She's kind'of strange, but I'm sure she thinks the same about me. I try to be her friend, but we're more like strangers to each other. She's got a rough life. I mean her parents "moved on" when she was still alive and left her behind. She's had to live with a family of poltergeists most of her life, and worst of all she's a normie who goes to Monster High. She gets picked on all the time. That's really the only time I ever stand up to monsters. She may be a normie, but hey family's family. Later! September 16th My mom and dad, or BOOnie and Spector, took me out for lunch today and it was clawsome! We went to a German resturant(so hard to find) because of our German hertage and it was the beast food ever! Beast of all, I saw a hot monster sneaking around and playing pranks on some monsters. I thought I lost track of him, he can turn invisble, until I saw a pie fly right through me! I turned around and I saw the shock on his face. Then he said,"Oh right, you can't touch ghosts. Hey I'm sorry..." Oh so cute! I just turned away, but he stopped me,"No really, I didn't know you were soo..." I said,"What, you like me or something, cause your kinda cute." I couldn't beleive myself, I have never said anything to a cute boy before! We talked a bit and he told me his name was Invisibilly. I told him my name and well...let's just say we might sorda be dating. Well he's talking to me right now so lates! September 24th Evie Plasm and Spectra Vondergeist walked(or floated) to school with me today. Some people from the cromic book store came by and talked to Evie. She told us she had to go, something about an emergancy comic book meeting. Spectra and me walked up to the front doors, but we heard a scream. We turned and saw Nefera de Nile, with a pimple! It was huge! Of course I didn't say anything, but I still laughed. She's always bragging about her perfect flawless skin. Spectra got her icoffin out and took a picture and said,"This will make the perfect scoop for ghostly gossip." Then I Nefera walking torwards us. I guess she saw the flash from Spectra's icoffin. She looked mad and said,"Give me that, I command you! Ugh! It's just like ghost to snoop around in other peoples bisness!" That's when I couldn't take it anymore. "It's not our fault! If you don't want people to laugh so hard when you have a flaw, then don't say your flawless! Besides, what are you doing here anyway? I thought you graduated." Nefera almost looked kind of sad for a minute there, then she got mad again and pointed to Cleo. "I had to drive my royal pain sister to school today, fathers orders. Is that a good enough explination for you! By the way, you can't insult royalty!" Then she was off. Later! September 30th Wahoo! Today's dawn of the dance and I'm having the time of my life with Evie and Spectra! Grace Reaper and Sally BOOshriek even walked up to me and said I looked fangtastic! I can add two more ghouls to my friend list! Oh and Nefera even said I looked like royallty, of course the royalty below her. Here comes Invisibilly looking as hot as ever! Guess I've got to slow dance now. Lates! This is the end of Phantomaria's diary. Please commen if you liked it! Oh and don't forget to check out Phantomaria Poltergeist's page! Category:Diary